Aya (Kanto)
Koga, is a fictional character and tritagonist of the Sonic Pokémon series. He is a ninja and a Pokémon Trainer who specializes in Bug-type Pokémon. She is the younger sister of Koga, the former Fuchsia City Gym Leader, and is a student of the Gym. Apparently, she was raised by Koga since she was young. She also has interest in poetry. ".''" :—Aya. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Emi Shinohara (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Iberian Spanish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: Green * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * G.U.N. * International Police * Resistance ** other Gym Leaders *** Sabrina *** Lt. Surge ** Elite Four Family * Koga (brother) * Janine (niece) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Eggman Empire Pokémon On hand * Venonat → Venomoth * Parasect * Scyther * Ariados * Forretress Back-Up Currently in rotation Travel with This section shows the Pokémon that Aya currently travels with, but has not caught. At the Ninja Mansion This section shows the Pokémon that Aya keeps at her family's mansion in Kanto. * Venonat → Venomoth * Gastly * Tentacruel * Nidorina → Nidoqueen (♀) * Nidorino → Nidoking (♂) * Ariados * Toxicroak * Skuntank In training This section is for the Pokémon that Aya still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Status unknown This section is for Aya's Pokémon whose current whereabouts are unknown. Released This section is for the Pokémon that Aya formally released back into the wild. Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Aya traded away. Given away This section is for the Pokémon that Aya gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. At Fuchsia Gym Pokémon that her brother resides at the gym are the following: * Ekans (multiple) * Koffing (multiple) * Grimer (multiple) * Zubat (multiple) * Golbat (multiple) * Trubbish (multiple) Befriended/Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Aya had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Aya temporarily used. Many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. Escaped Given Rejected Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Aya is a ninja who specializes in using Bug-type Pokémon. She is the sister of Koga and has studied under him since she was very young. Aya received an invitation to joining the Pokémon Jujitsu Academy in Johto, leaving Janine in charge of the Gym. Synopsis Kanto Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links * Aya Pokémon Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters